gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type
The GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type is a variant of the GNX-803T GN-XIV featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GNX-805T/CF GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type is an experimental mobile suit using a regular GN-XIV as the base unit. Inspired by the GNZ series, which had plug-in escape pods, the ESF experimented with escape craft technology to give the pilot a better chance of survival. Armaments ;*GN Buster Sword :Just like the GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword, GN-XIV can carry a GN Buster Sword for Close Quarters Combat. The GN Buster Sword is a physical GN Blade that uses GN particles to increase its cutting power. Not many of these was produced and as a result it became a rare piece of equipment.Great Mechanics DX 15 ;*GN Claw :Used only by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a normal manipulator hand equipped with a GN Particle infused claw weapon. It is used only as a last resort in close combat. ;*GN Long/Short Beam Rifle :The standard armament of the GN-XIV. Unlike the long rifle add-on attachment of the original GN-X, the rifle of the GN-X IV possess two different front parts that differ in barrel size and the parts need to be "swapped" (as opposed to added) in order to change the rifle configuration. Specific performance differences between the two is not specified at this point. ;*GN Vulcan :Mounted on either side of the waist, similar to the Superbia GN-X. Two other GN Vulcans are also mounted in the head of the GN-XIV. They have low power output, but a high firing rate. Primarily used to shoot down missiles or restrict the movements of an enemy MS. ;*GN Tail Booster :The boosters originated from the Ahead series. The boosters utilize a large particle storage tank to conserve energy and large thrusters for long range operations. After the Ahead series was retired, the boosters found second-life with the current GNX series. ;*GN Booster Pack :For greater combat speeds, a pair of boosters can be attached to the thrusters. The boosters have pre-stored particles on the top to help increase particle thrust without severely draining its primary particle reserves. System Features *[[GN Field|'GN Field']] : A optional attachment for the GN-XIV that seems to be modeled after the Garazzo's GN Field emmiter. Two units can be attached to a GN-XIV, but it is unknown if this has any benefit. Notably, Patrick Colasour's GN-XIV deploy two types of GN Field: a frontal wall-like barrier and a 180-degree GN Field. *'Trans-Am System' :When active it enhances the overall performance of the GN-XIV 3 fold for a limited time. The system is also capable of pushing the GN Drive to self-destruct. History After the ELS conflict, the GN-X IV had Core fighters equipped in order to increase the survivability of the pilot. This became more of an emphasis due to the massive loss of pilots' lives during the conflict.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 16The core fighter is intended to be adopted on the next-generation GN-XV as well. Picture Gallery File:GNXIVCF.png|GN-XIV and Core Fighter CF23414.png|Core Fighter References Ilcgza.jpg Ijqquu.jpg Ijqqgi.jpg|GN-XIV Core Fighter Loaded Type XIV1.jpg XIV2.jpg XIV3.jpg XIV4.jpg XIV5.jpg External Links